Like No Other
by cc4s
Summary: "Lily Evans was a girl like no other." Little Jily one-shot, PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Don't forget to review!**

James Potter sat outside in the Hogwarts ground with his three best friends; Sirius Black, (Padfoot) Remus Lupin, (Moony) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) under their favorite beech tree.

Sirius was telling the other three about a great idea for a new prank he had.

"Doesn't that sound funny Prongs?"

James nodded, not really having heard what Sirius was talking about.

He wasn't thinking about pranks now. He wasn't thinking about his friends. He was thinking about her.

She was the girl he loved. He had never felt more strongly about anything. He new he was in love with Lily Evans. There was just one problem: She hated him. He had really blown it with her. Her hatred for him probably had something to do with the fact that he had taken every opportunity to hex or tease her best friend (ex-best friend now). It also most likely didn't help that he had pestered her every Hogsmeade weekend with an invitation since third year. Not to mention that he was, as she had put it "an arrogant toerag."

James sighed. He wished there was a way to make it up to her - to show her that he's changed. But there simply wasn't.

He watched her over by the Great Lake. She was sitting with her three best friends Mary, Alice, and Marlene. They were chatting and doing homework, giggling every so often.

Lily's hair whipped around from behind her as she stood up. That fiery red hair that he adored so much. It fell past her shoulders and down her back, enveloping her in curtain of fire. Her hair was like no other.

As she and the other girls continued to reenter the castle, they passed by where James and his friends were sitting.

Alice whispered something in Lily's ear and she burst out laughing. That sweet, velvety laugh that sounded like a thousand bells chiming at one. Her laughter rang through the air and the other girls joined in. Her laugh was like no other.

As Lily walked past the beech tree she looked at the four boys for an instance and he saw those eyes. A million precious, sparkling emeralds must be living inside those eyes - that's what James had always assumed at least. They sparkled and glittered with every step. _How could a pair of eyes be so green? _James asked himself. A voice inside his head answered with a countering question, _how could a girl be so magnificent?_ Her eyes were like no other.

And as Lily walked past him her foot accidentally brushed against his leg.

"Oops, sorry," she said sweetly.

Her voice was like candy, gliding beautifully through the air and charming all that heard it. That cute, pleasurable voice that made James's ears all instantly more alert.

"Oh, that's okay." James said casually, but on the inside his heart seemed to be swelling out of his chest - she was _talking_ to him. In a nice civil manner!

Lily and her friends continued walking, but while the other three were talking, Lily turned around. She looked directly into James's eyes and she smiled.

That smile that could light up a pitch black cave. That smile, that simply radiated happiness and love. That smile that showed those pearly white teeth beneath those soft pink lips. That smile that brought those dazzling green eyes to life even further. Her smile was like no other.

He smiled back and gave a slight wave. Lily waved back and continued walking on with her friends.

James couldn't believe it. She had actually _smiled_ at him. She had _waved _at him. He was in heaven. He was hardly aware of his surroundings - he wasn't under his favorite beech tree at Hogwarts, he was floating on a fluffy white cloud across the sky (with Lily Evans of course).

Remus's voice brought him back to reality. "Evans smiled at you Prongs."

James grinned. _As if he hadn't noticed that._

Maybe there was hope for him and Lily after all. And for that - he was the luckiest man on earth. Because Lily Evans was a girl like no other.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this - I really appreciate it! Don't forget to leave a review :) :) :)**


End file.
